Nuestra rutina
by Mich Michaelis
Summary: Mi destino es simplemente observarte dia tras dia añorando el verte otra vez, mientras tu solo me sonries calmando, quiza, un poco el dolor de mi alma al saber que simplemente ya no estas aqui.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

* * *

 **Nuestra Rutina**

* * *

No importa los años que transcurran, no importa la cantidad de personas que pasen por mi vida, no importa que los recuerdos me hayan hecho perder la razón ni tampoco importa el hecho de lo que más anhelo tener se volviera una adicción para mí.

Todos los días sin falta caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, vigilando el no ser seguido por ningún curioso a mi refugio, al lugar donde puedo saciar mi necesidad insana por cumplir ese sueño imposible.

La pared frente a mi me mostro la entrada de aquella polvorienta sala, entre con paso firme y decidido después de todo nada había que temer… Nada había que perder. El recinto estaba abarrotado de objetos raros o de plano inservibles cubiertos por una gran capa de polvo que mostraba los años de abandono que tenían en aquel sitio, seguí mi camino el cual conocía perfectamente hasta el punto de llegar con los ojos cerrados sin la mayor dificultad.

Minutos después llegue a un sector completamente despejado en medio de aquel desastre el cual yo mismo había condicionado para hacer mi estadía ligeramente más "cómoda". Frente al espacio se erguía imponente y extrañamente melancólica la única cura para mi mal, me acerque a él apoyando mi mano sobre su marco refrescando mi memoria con su lema el que se había transformado para mi a algo similar a un mantra "Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo".

Muchas veces nos dijeron que el verte en este espejo ocasiona la locura, logra que te conviertas en algo que no eres, tu conciencia abandones y de tu ser te despojes; yo, simplemente pienso que es la única cosa que me mantiene vivo… Me permite revivir tu recuerdo, gozar de aquello que no pudo ser y que mis ojos al igual que mi corazón sacien el dolor de no tenerte junto a mí…

-Te extraño tanto…- murmuro como siempre lo hago al verte y tu simplemente me dedicas una de esas hermosas sonrisas que se robaron mi corazón – Lo siento… Aun te amo…-

Esta es nuestra rutina, yo te abro mi ya marchito corazón que te ruega y clama por un poco de tu amor, ese mismo que se esfumo cuando aquella noche te perdí, mientras tú, con una tierna sonrisa y ojos rebosantes de afecto te dedicas a observarme como si en ti no hubiera existido jamás ningún tipo de rencor, quizá porque no lo hay, al menos para mí siempre fuiste lo más parecido a un ángel que cayó del cielo deslumbrándome tu hermoso cabello que asemeja al fuego.

Soy consciente de que no eres real, de que en mi mundo ya no debería haber lugar para ti más simplemente mi alma se niega al reclamo de mi conciencia haciéndome pasar interminables horas que parecen aparentar no más de un par de minutos observando tu reflejo.

No sabes lo que daría por volver a escuchar tu melodiosa voz, tu cálida risa y especialmente… No sabes lo que estaría dispuesto a ofrecer porque aunque fuera en sueños me dijeras que mis sentimientos no fueron en vano, que algún día yo seré quien sostenga tu mano en lo prospero y lo adverso… Son solo sueños que ni siquiera este espejo puede cumplir… pero… ¿Que es un hombre sin sueños? Tú me lo dijiste una vez… "Un alma sin razón ni propósito que vaga en busca de un camino" quizá sea por eso que no renuncio al sueño de volverte a ver aquí cada día hasta el ultimo amanecer de mi vida…

Me acerco ligeramente a tu reflejo y beso el lugar donde se dibujan tus labios producto de aquel objeto, sabes que esa es mi forma de despedirme de ti, un par de segundos son los que me mantengo en aquella posición para luego alejarme y contemplar por última vez en aquella tarde a lo que pudo ser y no fue… desvié mi mirar y retome mi camino hacia la salida de la sala, ya era hora de la cena y sería extraño si no apareciera el gran comedor, después de todo… El profesor Severus Snape siempre será reconocido por su puntualidad.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero les gustara este pequeño OS recuerden que su opinión siempre será importante para mí :D así que los invito a dejar sus review. Bye bye


End file.
